


The First Time After The White House [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [21]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Reunions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title page for newbie's The First Time After The White House.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	The First Time After The White House [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Time After The White House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250548) by [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie). 
  * In response to a prompt by [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
